


Don't.

by project_break



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_break/pseuds/project_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends don't let friends linger in self-doubt. Lovers reassure one another with touch. Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun live between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't.

Kyuhyun finds him backstage in an alcove out of the way of the action, wrapped in one of Choi Siwon's famous, rib-crushing bear hugs. 

"I need to borrow him," Kyuhyun says to the pair of them, and Siwon nods, squeezes one last time, then wanders off, probably to do similar affectionate damage to Henry.

Zhou Mi wipes a hand across his face in an effort to wipe away the tear tracks and streaks of mascara -- Kyuhyun gets so awkward when there are _emotions_ \-- but Kyuhyun knocks his hand down and moves in, filling that space that Siwon just left.

It's not a tight hug, like Siwon's; it's firm but careful, Kyuhyun's open palms against Zhou Mi's shoulder blades, his body snug against his friend's, his face tucked over his shoulder, nuzzling gently at the hair behind his ear.

So careful.

Zhou Mi holds him back, tight, like Kyuhyun's a life vest and Zhou Mi is out to sea among the thrashing waves. They stand like this for who-knows-how-long, in this dim little corner hidden under the stage, unseen, though they hear staff chatting as they walk past a few feet away.

Kyuhyun starts to pull his head back after ages, after years, maybe lifetimes, and Zhou Mi instantly loosens his grip, thinks: _Oh, he's hit his limit._ But Kyuhyun's arms don't leave his body, they only slide so that he can lean back, his nose and lips, newly wet, dragging over Zhou Mi's ear and cheek.

He knows what this is. He's thrilled and so, so sad -- he's crushed, he's elated, it's like there's a rock in his heart injected with helium, floating -- but he wants it like he feels he maybe always has, so he stays still, letting out the tiniest breath (helium escaping, the rock slowly sinks back down) when Kyuhyun finally, finally kisses him.

Once, on the mouth, lips parted and fitting against each other. _Stay, for a moment, with me._ Then he sucks in a breath and angles his head, presses in for more, Zhou Mi feels Kyuhyun's hair between his fingers and realises his hand moved without his noticing it. Two, three more insistent presses, quiet sighs. Kyuhyun pulls back and waits until Zhou Mi opens his eyes -- he closed them? -- before he leans in and presses a swift, soft kiss to his mouth, pulling back so there's only breath between them. Zhou Mi leans in then, and does the same for him.

They trade this way until Zhou Mi's heart aches in places he didn't know existed -- the rock has been sucked empty and tumbled to weigh as heavily as it should -- and then Kyuhyun draws him close again. That careful hug. Zhou Mi gently licks his lips to taste the last of Kyuhyun he'll ever know that way.

"Don't ever let them make you think you aren't loved," Kyuhyun whispers ferociously into Zhou Mi's ear, and pulls him tight as tight can be while a fresh wave of tears cascade down Zhou Mi's face. 

"Oh, where the _fuck_ are they?" Hyukjae's voice. "I really don't need this right now."

They release each other at the same time. There will be more hugs in the future. Zhou Mi wipes his face on his shift and Kyuhyun follows him out into the light.

Coda. 

Kyuhyun never finds the "right" girl, so he marries the "too old to really be marriagable" daughter of an old family friend. She doesn't care about his music, he doesn't care about her law degree, but their parents get their hoped-for and well-spoiled grandchild and nobody ever breaks down at the dinner table, screaming with hurt and betrayal.

On the day of his wedding, Zhou Mi goes "backstage" so to speak, to give Kyuhyun his wedding present, a tie to wear down the aisle. Kyuhyun, who hasn't seen him in person in a year and a half, hugs him until he complains that his ribs will snap. 

"I know it's an amazing design and all -- I mean, of course, since I designed it -- but you don't need to crush me for it. Ouch! Kyuhyun! Aren't you a little old to still be pinching people?"

But once Zhou Mi recovers from his tiny ("mortally fatal!" "that's redundant, you idiot") wound, he of course helps Kyuhyun to tie it just right and adjust it so that it sits perfectly against the crisp white of his shirt. And then, because he can, he hugs him, standing behind him as Kyuhyun considers himself in the mirror, arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

"All those years singing about true love -- this is what they come to," he says, more to himself in musing than to Zhou Mi. 

The priest knocks on the closed door: "The bride is ready. Starting in two."

"I'll be there," Kyuhyun calls out, but his eyes are fixed on the reflection, himself and Zhou Mi, whose body is curling around him, lips brushing his cheek, and then a gentle hand cups his jaw and turns him into a kiss, soft. Kyuhyun's body aches as the part and Zhou Mi nuzzles against his ear.

Kyuhyun has to fight hard against the urge to just close his eyes and luxuriate in the sensations so he can watch in the mirror as Zhou Mi's lips move.

"Don't ever let her make you forget that you're loved." 

Their eyes meet.

"Kyu, get out here. It's starting." His cousin.

Zhou Mi lets go and Kyuhyun leaves.


End file.
